five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Handy
"...you'll see...a thing.....the kids call it Mr. Handy..." -Phone Guy, Night 4 of Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear Funhouse. Mr. Handy is a character appearing in Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear Funhouse. He only appears on night 4 and onwards. His starting location is the Dining Area. Behavior Mr. Handy can appear in the hallway and in the left vent. If you put up the camera when he appears in either of these entrances, he will forthwith kill you when put the camera down. His scream is very loud, and different from everyone else's. It is a very low-pitched scream. He appears on the following cameras: *Dining Area *Left Vent *Basement (Rarely) If John Schmo is killed by Mr. Handy, there is a rare chance that the game over screen will be Mr. Handy staring into the camera with endoskeleton eyes. Known Appearances *Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear Funhouse *Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy's Revenge *Five Nights At Freddy's: Reactivation *Government Operation (future) *Five Nights At The Inventory *Handy's Halloween *Freddy Fortress FNAF Alt Death.jpg|The rare death screen in which Mr. Handy is staring at the screen. FNAF3:FF Ad.jpg|Mr. Handy in an ad Joy Of Creation.jpg|Mr. Handy expressing the Joy of Creation Mr._Handy_New_Jumpscare.jpg Mr._Handy_Thing.jpg|When you do a google an images search for Mr. Handy... Phantom Handy In Five Nights of Hell (upcoming game), Phantom Handy is the burnt and damaged remains of Mr. Handy that can appear first in the right side of the window, then on the far left of the window, then in the doorway. Once you pull up your monitor when he's in the doorway, he will jumpscare you and disable your door until you reboot it. Quotes *"Cretins..." *"YOU WILL DIE AT MY HANDS!!" *"You are all inferior swine." *"You want to save her, but you don't want her to change....you're all just my puppets...but now....you're tangled in your own string..." *"Now you know the joy of creation." Trivia *Mr. Handy is very aggressive. *When Mr. Handy is on the camera, you will occasionally hear a voice that says "You will know the joy of creation." * Mr. Handy makes an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy's Revenge. *In the game he debuted in, Five Nights at Freddy's 3: Fazbear Funhouse, it is said his name is the way it is because the children gave it to him. This implies that the children like him due to the nature of his name. **It could also be, however, that the children wanted to give him a fitting name for what he looks like, and thus named him Mr. Handy, and does not necessarily they like him. *His unofficial nickname is "Handy." **That is "Handy" without the "Mr." *Despite being somewhat similar to him, Mr. Handy rarely meets Endoman. *Mr. Handy is the main antagonist of Handy's Halloween. *There is a Mrs. Handy. *Mr. Handy occasionally refers to Lindsay Kingsland as "The Least Repulsive One." **This shows Handy's and Lindsay's respect-loath relationship. *His favorite song is the Lavender Town theme from Pokémon. *He commonly refers to inferiors as "swine." *Er spricht Deutsch commonky aus irgendeinem Grund. *After being defeated in Five Nights At Freddy's: Reactivation, it is revealed that Mr. Handy's full name is Victor Edward Handy. *He speaks with a very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very VERY light German accent. *According to Complaint Box 2, Mr. Handy is trapping the spirit of a dead child. *Some call him short tempered. Category:Animatronics Category:Male Animatronics Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains